


Lee's Birthday

by PaladinAlby



Series: Hobbit Husbands [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Yes I know, and i love him, another birthday fic, but it is lee, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Lee's birthday and he wakes up with a surprise on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER BIRTHDAY FIC BECAUSE I LOVE LEE

Lee woke up to the sun shining through the small trailer window. It was his birthday today. He smiled widely as he stretched his long body out on the bed. Slowly, he stood out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he was not amused. There all over his face was badly drawn penises with the writing “Happy Birthday” on his forehead. Though it made him chuckle he was frustrated as he noticed it was drawn in sharpie. Sharpie was hard to get off. He sighed and slammed his forehead into the wall groaning.

A slight knock on the bathroom door made Lee look up to find Richard staring at his face wide eyed and then burst out with laughter. Lee glared at him and grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in warm water and furiously trying to scrub the marker of his face. Richard moved forwards and took the towel from his hands and started scrubbing the drawn penises off his face for him.

“You seem to be enjoying this a lot. Was this you?” Richard stared into lee’s eyes shook his head, chuckling.

“No, unfortunately I did not. But I think you could guess who did.” Richard was softly dabbing and wiping lee’s face, making sure every last bit of marker was off of his skin. He chuckled and placed a quick kiss to Lee’s lips.

“It was Aidan and Dean wasn’t it?” Richard nodded giggling. “I fucking knew it! Where are they?” Richard burst with laughter as lee stormed out the bathroom, following after him. Before Lee could get to the door Richard grabbed his arm and swung him around, crashing their lips together. 

“Happy Birthday Lee.” Richard smiled greatly at Lee who giggled and continued walking out the door. Fast walking through the trailer park Lee spotted the two near Aidan’s trailer. He jogged over to them.

“Oh hey Lee! Happy Birthday.” Dean smiled at Lee. Aidan laughed. Lee stared at Aidan.

“Thank you Dean. I was just actually wondering if you two can answer a question I have for you.” Lee smirked and raised his eyebrows at the two men in front of him. Behind him Richard was glaring at the two men.

“Sure!” Aidan replied and winked at Richard who narrowed his eyes back at him.

“Im just wondering, why was my face covered in drawn penises this morning?” Aidan and Dean bursted out with laughter. Lee stood there unamused. 

“I don’t know. Why was it?” Dean asked back, smiling.

“Quit the act guys, I know you two did it.” Lee crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh no we did do it but who came up with the idea?” Lee stared at Dean confusedly and suddenly, realisation dawned on him. Slowly, Lee turned around to face Richard and there Richard stood, eyes wide and his hands in front of him, shaking them side to side  
.  
“Haha, Lee it was just joke. All I said was that it would be funny I didn’t think they would actually do it.” Richard, knowing what Lee would do, started walking back slowly as Lee started walking forward. He could hear Aidan and Dean laughing in the background. He braced himself as Lee ran forward and tackled Richard to the ground and started tickling him. Richard started trying to stop lee but his laughter was stopping him from actually moving. Lee stopped his torture towards Richard and helped him up of the ground.

“You will pay for this Richard just not now.” Lee turned towards Aidan and Dean “so will you two” they both nodded and smiled. He turned his head back to Richard and kissed him on the cheek.  
Richard chuckled and kissed Lee on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know


End file.
